Camera mounting systems are useful for positioning cameras to take photographs. Camera mountings systems can be used to secure a camera in a more reliable fashion than a person could. Camera mounting systems can also be used to secure a camera in locations or in positions that a person could not achieve.
Cameras come in many configurations and styles. One type of camera is a game camera, or sometimes known as a game-security camera. A popular, but not necessary feature of game-security cameras, is motion detection capability. Common configurations can be programmed to take a photograph when motion is detected. One use for this capability is to scout game animals such as deer. Game-security cameras come in many configurations and are often not compatible with mounting systems used with other styles of cameras.